Ammunition magazines with the followers being pushed by a magazine spring are used for a long time, with various kind of arms, and therefore in construction of automatic rifles and guns. A handgun ammunition magazine is usually situated into automatic handgun receiver.
It is well known in the art that after last round being fired from the magazine, a magazine follower engages a slide stop lever in position that holds a slide in the rear handgun position, i.e. open battery position. The engagement of a slide stop lever is performed by the surface specially adapted on a magazine follower.
Regarding the technical requirements to make handguns as light as possible, recently more and more handgun parts are manufactured from polymer materials, optionally further reinforced by glass fibers. The same is common for the field of a magazine follower construction. The technical problem that is observed with single row magazine followers produced of polymer materials is excessive wearing of the surface that engages a slide stop lever, which finally results with the handgun malfunction. Namely, after firing all rounds from a magazine; a slide is not caught in the rear position due to the fact that the surface for engaging a slide stop lever is too depleted to perform its technical function.
The first technical problem solved with the present invention is to protect a follower part that engages a slide stop lever from excessive wearing. In the same time, it enables quick exchange of the magazine follower part which actually activates the slide stop lever and is being excessively worn.
The second technical problem solved with the present invention is the formation of part that engages the slide stop lever with the material that protects the slide stop lever. This ensures smooth operation and reliability of an automatic handgun for a long period.